The subject matter disclosed herein relates to clearance control techniques, and more particularly to a system for adjusting the clearance between a stationary component and a rotary component of a rotary machine.
In certain applications, a clearance may exist between components that move relative to one another. For example, a clearance may exist between rotary and stationary components in a rotary machine, such as a compressor, a turbine, or the like. The clearance may increase or decrease during operation of the rotary machine due to temperature changes or other factors. As can be appreciated, a smaller clearance may improve performance and efficiency in a compressor or turbine, because less fluid leaks between blades and a surrounding shroud. However, a smaller clearance also increases the potential for a rub condition. The operating conditions also impact the potential for a rub condition. For example, the potential for a rub condition may increase during transient conditions and decrease during steady state conditions. Unfortunately, existing systems do not adequately control clearance in rotary machines.